One Bad Batch
by lilsherlockian1975
Summary: John finds Molly locked in her office and she's not at all acting like herself so he calls in the Calvary or in this case Sherlock, hilarity ensues... then of course sexy times because it is Omegaverse.


**So here is my attempt at Omegaverse, I'm sure I have my own set of rules here since I borrowed rules from the many different Fics I have read (then made some up just for the hell of it!) Please take it easy on me, I'm just having fun and clearly I have no Beta (ironically.) Enjoy!**

**I own none of these characters.**

John Watson was on his way down to the morgue, he was feeling pretty good today and wanted to take his favorite pathologist to lunch. He usually lunched with his wife but she was off today so he thought, he'd spend an hour with the sweet, mild mannered, doctor who he had come to consider one of his closest friends. When he approached the doors to the morgue he noticed the smell, being a Beta his sense of smell was very acute especially to an Omega in Heat even if he necessarily affected by it.

By the time he had reached Molly's office he realized exactly _who_ he was smelling and also realized it was a small miracle that she was in the basement or else there would be a hoard of Alphas fighting to get to the small, defenseless woman.

John knocked on her office door, "Molly, it's John. Are you okay?"

"No John, I'm not okay. Obviously I went into Heat and locked myself into my office. I'm scared and sweaty and in pain, so no NOT OKAY!" Molly said from inside her office.

"Right sorry, when did it start?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"What?"

"I don't stutter anymore John, I said ten fucking minutes."

_So, not so sweet today... okay_. "Sorry Molly, but this is moving very fast. Oh, let me guess you got one of those bad batches of suppressants?"

"Amazing, your powers of deduction rival that of your boyfriend's. What am I gonna do?"

"I'm not sure, I think we need to figure how quickly you're going to progress to stage two, but I need to ask you some uncomfortable questions Molly."

"Just get on with it John, I can't get much more _uncomfortable_ here."

"Molly this is just stage one, when was the last time you had a Heat?" He asked.

"When I was fourteen."

"WHAT?"

"I'm starting to understand Sherlock's aversion to repeating himself."

"WOW, so twenty years, okay..."

"Nineteen arsehole!"

"Sorry, yes of course, okay so one last question, and this is pretty personal Molly, um.. so when was the last time... um" He took a deep breath, "Molly, when was the last time you were, ah... Knotted?" He asked with his hand over his face.

"What's wrong with you, you're a fucking doctor... why was that so difficult? To answer your question, never, I've never had an Alpha. Now go find that genius best friend of yours and figure out a way to get me out of here without getting attacked by every unbonded Alpha in this Godforsaken hospital, even if it involves faking my death, he owes me one."

"Molly, you don't understand, because you've never... well you know, your body will take this opportunity without the suppressants to expedite the process, you'll be in stage two very soon."

"I know that you idiot, I'm a doctor too remember? Just get me out so I can go home and get one of my toys and get rid of this unimaginable ache, it's killing me!"

"My God Molly..."

"Oh, grow up John!"

"I'm calling Sherlock right now!"

"Good!"

Luckily for everyone (mostly John) Sherlock was on his way to Barts already and he arrived with in ten minutes. John had apprised him of the situation over the phone and Sherlock of course had told him he wasn't being firm enough with Molly, she needed an Alpha to put her in her place. John had his doubts, this particular version of Molly Hooper frankly scared the hell out of him.

"Okay John, I ran into Mike and told him what was going on, he's keeping the corridor free of all Alphas. So," he said rubbing his hands together, "she's in her office?"

"Yes Sherlock and we need to get her home now!"

"Oh John, I'll take her home... when I'm done with her and stay there with her until this is over..." He said with an unrecognizable gleam in his eye.

John grabbed his arm Sherlock looked down at John's hand, "Not a good idea right now John, you're a Beta and a friend but I need to get to Molly and convince her to let me in that door."

"What in God's name has gotten into you, you don't... not your area... remember?"

"Of course I remember, I'm the one that said it! This is very different, this is Molly. Oh, doesn't she smell spectacular? Don't answer that." He started moving once again.

When he got to the door he knocked, "Molly open this door." He said in a completely authoritative Alpha tone.

"Sherlock, why are you talking like that? Wait... are you affected by my Heat?" She asked.

_Damn that should have worked, gonna have to change tact_... "Of course not Molly," He said winking at John, "I was just using my Alpha voice to speed this up, now open the door."

"Umm, prove it."

"What?"

"Prove you aren't affected by my Heat."

"How the hell am I going to prove it?"

"Well are you asexual or aren't you? I always thought you might be."

"NO! I'm not asexual!"

"You know if you are it's nothing to be ashamed of Sherlock, it won't change the way any of us feel about you." She said.

"I know that! Oh, I know... John tell Molly about the time we busted that ring of sex traffickers, there were at least six Omegas in Heat when we got there, I had complete control of myself... tell her."

"Um, he did. Ya that's... that's right." John said then motioned to Sherlock to step away from the door and he reluctantly followed, "You did control yourself, then explain why you're suddenly finding it hard to control yourself now?"

"I'm am in complete control."

"Your sweating and shaking, did you know that?" John pointed out.

Sherlock wasn't taking his eyes off that door but finally looked back to John, "Obviously it's because it Molly, but she can't know that now can she? If she does she will never let me in."

"What are you gonna do once you get in there?'

"Once she sees me she won't be able to resist." Sherlock said with a cocky grin.

"Let's hope so, because it's gonna take a dip in the Arctic to take care of that." John said pointing to Sherlock's crotch.

"Just get out of my way!"

John laughed then said, "Wait!"

"John, have you ever been in a room with an Alpha and his Mate during her Heat before, you are trying my patience here."

"Molly's your... you mean you want to... clearly you haven't run this past her yet."

"John, trust me, I love her, I want her and I plan on telling her all of this if you will stop stalling things!" Sherlock broke and ran back to the door, took a deep breath and once again started talking to Molly. "Do you believe me or not, you have to let me in if I'm going to help you."

"Where did you two go?'

"Just making plans." Sherlock replied.

"Oh, Sherlock it hurts. What are we going to do?"

"Molly," Sherlock said softening his voice, his body trembling as he tried to control himself, "I do have a plan, but you have to open the door and let me in, I won't let anyone hurt you and I will take care of you... Please!"

The display made John smile. _How did I miss what was going on here, _he thought._ Really it makes all kinds of sense, he trusts her as much as he does me, possible even more. He has run off every possible suitor she has ever had, with the only exception being that Tom... thank God Molly took care of that herself. Bloody git's right... I see but I not observe. Well good for them. _He couldn't wait to tell Mary.

"O-okay...I'm opening the door... but only Sherlock." Molly said.

"Like I'd let anyone else near you right now." He replied and she laughed, "You can go now John." He said with a sly wink.

Molly opened the door and Sherlock was nearly knocked down by the smell of her in the confined space and the sight oh the sight... she was backing up against the wall trembling, sweating, skin glowing and slightly reddened. _I never even knew I could want something this much,_ Sherlock thought.

"Molly," This time when his Alpha tinged voice came out it and he was not in control of it. "I'm here now, it's going to be fine."

Molly knew it was wrong, from the moment she opened the door she realized the mistake she had made, seeing him, smelling him... how could she ever have thought being around Sherlock right now was a good idea? Now the thought of getting through this with nothing more than a mere toy seemed like the most ridiculous idea of all time. She had to be strong though, this was Sherlock, doing this would rip out last remaining bits of her heart and leave her with nothing. She actually watched as that thought fluttered and turned into some kind of mist when Sherlock closed the distance and pressed his body against hers. She instinctual bared her neck to him as he buried his nose in it.

"Oh Molly, I've never smelled anything like you before. You are amazing." He said as he inhaled then began licking and sucking her neck right at her pulse point. "Delicious, hmmmm, divine."

Molly was desperately trying to maintain some kind of control, but was losing it fast. "Sh-Sherlock, we should stop, we c-c-can't do this, it's j-just my Heat. Pl-Please don't, it will destroy me."

That sent a jolt through Sherlock and not the good kind, he only managed to stop because Molly was still barely within stage one. "What are you talking about Molly?"

"Y-you know how I f-feel about you, if we do this just because of m-my heat, it will break my heart." She said with tears in her eyes.

The sight tore at Sherlock's gut, it caused him physical pain. Up until that day he had never believed the hokum that you would know your Mate by the smell of her Heat, but when he came into the morgue twenty minutes ago it felt like everything in his life suddenly made sense. Like everything fell into place... like he was waiting for this one moment with Molly Hooper his whole life. Sure he had been attracted to her since the day they'd met, but then he spent the next six years convincing himself she had no place in his life, all the while keeping her right there next to him the entire time, he couldn't help himself. Molly Hooper's presence brought him a calm and a peacefulness like nothing else... and now he knew exactly why, she was his!

"Molly!" He said demanding she listen to him, "I want this, not because you are in Heat, I want this because it's you, I didn't lie about that case. I **can** control myself, normally, but not evidently with you. Why do you suppose that is so?"

"Oh, I don't know Sherlock, I can't think right now. It hurts, it's coming, stage two. Please go, I don't want to ruin us by doing this, we can't undo it, oh God, Ohhhh."

That was enough of that... Sherlock grabbed Molly by the waist and picked her up effortlessly laid her on the small sofa in her office where she sometimes took naps.

He hovered over her and nuzzled her neck again, smelling her sent so strongly calmed him for a moment, "Molly, I have wanted you for six years but denied myself because I'm an idiot and a bastard. Forgive me, and I'll spend a lifetime a making it up to you my love." Then he was once again licking and sucking her neck but this time he was softly biting as well, preparing her for the Mark he would give her during the height of their lovemaking.

"Oh, I don't care anymore, it's here, please just give me your Knot, I need it. Please Sherlock... it hurts, nothing has ever hurt this bad... please help me, I don't even care that you don't love me, I just need it, you have to help me."

Sherlock knew she'd believe him once he Marked her, it was unconventional to take such a step with out an actual conversation, at least in modern times, but like they say... needs must. He took Molly's lips in his lavishing them liked he'd dreamed of doing for so long, sweeping his tongue in and taking control like the Alpha he was.

Molly keened and thrust her hips up into Sherlock's cock as she cried out. As much as Sherlock wanted to bury himself deep inside her, knowing that she had never been Knotted he knew had to prepare her first besides he's been thinking about tasting Molly Hooper as long as he'd known her.

He quickly started working on removing her clothes, her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and he licked and sucked every new place he uncovered as he reveled in the taste of her. When he sucked one of her pert, pink nipples into his mouth she bucked and called out as she scrapped her nails down his back.

When he removed her trousers and knickers he had to call on all his self control not to immediately turn her over and thrust into her, he heard Molly calling out to him and reminded himself she needed him, so he set to work. He thrust two fingers into her dripping cunt and she nearly bucked off the sofa, then he lowered his mouth to her perfect little bundle of nerves. It only took about a minute until she was tumbling over the edge screaming Sherlock's name, he added a third finger and let her ride out her pleasure on his hand.

While she was recovering Sherlock stood up and very quickly removed his clothes, then returned to Molly. He bent down to her, "Molly I want to do this the right way, up on your knees love."

Molly got up on her shaky knees with her hands braced on the back of the sofa, she wasn't quite high enough so Sherlock quickly tapped her bottom and shoved pillow under her knees. Molly was breathing very heavy and begging for Sherlock as she popped her bottom in the air, Sherlock growled and finally pushed his already leaking prick into Molly's cunt. She pushed back to meet him and he growled again, he was the Alpha here and she needed to remember that. He wanted to be gentle but things had progressed far beyond lovemaking.

Sherlock gripped Molly's hips hard enough to bruise and snapped his thrusts over and over as she called out unintelligible chants, occasionally he could make out his name along with _thank you_ and _feels good._

When Molly's next orgasm struck her Sherlock grabbed her face turning it so he could kiss her as she convulsed around his cock. That was the catalyst that caused his Knot to start forming. Sherlock kept his head buried in Molly's neck softly biting just like before, until his thrusts became so shallow that they all but stopped and Molly called out again. He was so lost in his own sensations he almost forgot that this was the first time Molly was experiencing this.

"How does it feel my love?" He strangled out into her ear.

"Oh my God Sherlock, it's nothing like I imagined. I never dreamed it could feel this good. How long until you?"

"Just wait, you'll feel it."

"Will I... again?"

"Oh, yes I'm quite sure you will." He said knowing she'd come again when he bit her.

After about a minute his first orgasm started, as he was coming down slightly he put his mouth back on Molly's neck biting once again, then he put his hand between her legs and started circling her clit. "Oh Sherlock."

"Try not to move Molly we'll be like this for a while still."

"It'd be easier not to move if you weren't doing such lovely things to my pussy and my neck." She giggled.

He smiled then bit down hard sucking as his saliva mixed with her blood and she screamed out, her walls tried to close around his Knot once again causing another gush to flow from Sherlock. He wrapped both arms around Molly and held on tight as he carefully turned and collapsed onto the sofa with Molly on his lap as she rode out her waves once again.

They sat there for what seemed like hours but was actually only about ten more minutes. Molly was lost completely in the feeling of so many orgasms as Sherlock's cock continued his release over and over until finally his Knot receded and he was able to withdraw.

Molly's whole body was jelly so Sherlock picked her up and laid her onto the sofa as he scrambled to trow on some of his clothes. Molly was tired but not sleepy, as she watched Sherlock frantically dress, she realized he was desperate to get away from her. She promised herself she wouldn't start crying until he left the room so she just laid there and watched as her heart broke.

Finally he turned to her, "Do you have any change?"

_What the?_ "What?" She asked.

"Never mind. I was going to go to the vending machine but that's hardly enough, so I'll have to go to the canteen, no doubt everyone will know what I've been doing but I frankly don't care, I was more concerned with taking too long. I will be back in no more than twelve minutes, I promise. Are you okay?"

"Sherlock what are you talking about, why are you going to the canteen right now?"

"Don't you know? I have to feed you now, it's funny I never understood it before but I actually do feel compelled to do it. Hm...it's been an interesting day." He said with his hands on his hips.

Molly gasped and reached up to her neck, it was only then that she remembered that he bit her. "Oh my God Sherlock, what have you done?"

"I marked you Molly, surly you felt it when it happened?"

"Well of course I did, then I came like a thousand more times and got distracted."

"Was that not good?"

Molly was just looking at him.

"Molly you didn't believe me, I told you I wanted you not just because of your Heat but because I wanted you but nothing I said mattered... so I showed you, I Marked you."

"This is permanent Sherlock, this is like marriage, more than marriage. You don't love me you can't just Mark someone you don't even love, now we're Bonded."

"Molly, once you start feeling me through the Bond you _will_ understand."

"What Sherlock, what will I understand?"

"That I do love you, I always have."

Molly put both hands up to her mouth and shook her head in disbelief. Sherlock just smiled and nodded his head.

He returned to her side and pulled her into his lap, "Molly Ann Hooper, I've been a blind fool, I always knew I wanted you, but wouldn't allow myself the distraction of sexual gratification. If I had I would have known that you were my Mate. Some part of me must have always known, it's why I kept you close, drove away your boyfriend, and constantly _pulled your pigtails_ I think Mycroft called it once. Can you feel it yet?"

"I think I may. It's all a bit shocking though."

"It's okay, I'm not feeling so desperate to feed you now, but we do need to get to Baker Street before you Heat returns, so up, up. We'll get some take-away to refuel."

Molly started dressing, once she found her knickers and trousers she suddenly remembered something, "Oh Lord, Sherlock! Poor John, I was horrible to him, I said such awful things."

"Ya, he told me," Sherlock was laughing, "He was actually afraid of you."

"How can you laugh about that, John was afraid of me?" Molly said as she continued to dress.

"Yes, I think it's hilarious that a man who's been through a war and is married to a former hit woman was afraid of my sweet little Omega... that is the very definition of comedy Molly and I plan on never letting him live it down." He said as he took her helped her button up her blouse.

**Thank you for reading, reviews welcome!**


End file.
